Never Too Late
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: America is sick and tired of being the monster/punching bag everyone made he just wants to sleep forever


**Never Too Late**

_**This World Will Never Be What I Expected**_. That's the words that fitted America the best from his birth in Native America. America the small child that wept in his mothers arms the minute he took his first breaths, born for unnatural reasons. Those first breaths were the last he would take as a free child, soon he would be faced with many troubles.

_**And If I Don't Belong, Who Would Have guest it**_. America would easily think this as he had no one to play with, an isolated child protect by the forests of his mother. He jumped at the chance of setting sail to different lands, only to be left alone in his land with hardly any visits from his now 'Brother'. He was only being used for land and money, he had even forced his mothers people out to receive attention from his new brother.

_**I Will Not Leave Alone, Everything That I Own**_. America had though been left alone for so long, even children wouldn't play with him. He had heard that Native American times had passed and he wasn't stupid, that meant his mother had as well. His birth was different from all the other Nations, he was actually conceived by his mother and had been born, not even Canada was like that. As a child he cried missing someone near him, growing up alone it gave him his shell.

_**Too Make You Feel Like It's Not Too Late Never Too Late**_. Sorry England America was now too grown to continue being under your care. America had become his own hurting another person he loved, but then again he was the only one. America watched England cry and still held the Declaration high and proud at his accomplishment. Now was America's turn to live, to make friends and treaties, to be a neutral country. That did not last long. He was swept into wars over and over, too many to stay neutral so he fought. He fought for his Allies, for his people, but more for himself, to be strong like his mother and ex brother.

_**Even If I Say It'll Be Alright**_**. **America never expected the battle, the deceit, the betrayal, the death, it was a new game he was forced to play. Though, he didn't fight it, he embraced it and fought his friends. He killed his once Allies and his own people in war, fighting for himself to be bigger than them. Not England, Not France, Not Canada, or Even his dead mother Native America could stop such a powerful monster they all made.

And they blame him for this.

He sat planning his next attacks at the world meetings while covering with the stupidity act he had. He could never stop thinking these thoughts, being the strongest country made him sacrifice his sanity as a cost and he never received help. They blamed him, yelled at him, and made him cry because he was the strongest of them, they depended on him so much they aren't responsible for their problems anymore.

It made America sick.

America currently sat in his seat at the meeting table, not bothering with his false front as the others fought. They fought about their problems and how America was useless for not helping. It was either he didn't help or he didn't help enough when he gave all he could. The one that desperately needed help was America, he has taken too much over the years. The verbal abuse that made him cry at nights, the mental abuse of killing people and his mother, the abuse he got from everyone and everything.

"HE VAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, YOU SCREWED UP SOMEVHERE IT'S NOT MEIN FAULT". Germany yelled at Britain for America's recent attempts to help Japan.

"HE IS NOT MY FAULT WHAT HE DOES HAS NOT EFFECT IN MY OPINION".

"Ha but Mon Chéré raised 'im wrong non". France said joining in.

"Stupid America always cause problem, he only help for credit aru". China of course would say just to put more blame on America. "When will you pay me trillions you owe me".

"I-I'm w-working on it". America says shaking and scratching at the table. None of the Nations understood how much those words meant, how much pain he was in. He couldn't sleep anymore those words haunted his sleeping moments, if not those it was the memories of his late mother. She would hold him as a baby and then with sadness in her eyes, she would shake her head in shame at her son muttering his name and how she went wrong.

"Hurry up my boss is very mad that he has to deal with your problems aru".

"Right-t working on it".

"Comrade since we are talking bout the money's, I think I should be getting the pay from you. I mean you blew up lots of our machines, da". Russia spoke with that evil smile of his, sneaking a 'stupid America' in under his breath.

"I-I'll talk to my boss". America spoke with tears in his eyes as he hid his true face from the Nations around him. He was getting sicker each day, but nothing would help anymore, nothing.

"THAT'S ANOTHER PROBLEM OF YOURS AMERICA, LETTING OTHERS BOSS YOU AROUND YOUR INDEPENDENT STOP ACTING LIKE I CAN TELL YOU WHATS RIGHT AND WRONG". England yelled at America who had been shaking uncontrollably.

"Right". America's body couldn't take it anymore, the pressure was killing him, the monster was killing him, the people were killing him, it's too much. It was bound to happen soon, as he collapsed to the floor he saw the life he had pass before him. The people yelling at him, looking at him as if he had failed horribly, screaming awful things at him. The last thing he would remember as he hit the floor were the people hating the monster he was, the yelling. It was clear as though coming straight from the others mouths, the mouths off hateful beings.

_**Still I Hear You Say You Want To End Your Life**_**.**

"AMERICA, STAY WITH US". He heard England's voice yelled as he felt slaps across his face, he just wanted to slip into his own darkness but they wouldn't let him. Without someone to blame they were lost.

"UNO, DOS, TRES BREATH MI AMIGOS". America repeatedly heard as pressure was applied to his chest and soon warmness was pressed against his lips, had they breathed air into him.

"Why Alfred, Why". He heard the Englishman whine and his brother's cries. He felt his medication spilt under him, the ones he had taken half of the brand new bottle before entering the conference. He seemed to find the only solution but they wouldn't let him go, they wanted to torment him more with this false life. He heard the sirens of hell coming for him, to punish him for his sins. He couldn't feel anything no regret, not dread, not even happiness, he only wished for it to stop with his heart.

It soon did.

As a Nation though he was sent to his own personal hell, the one he had lived his whole life. His heart started to beat as he was shocked over and over. It hurt, not the shocks, but the thought of living. He wanted to be punished in hell for what he's done, he wished to be burned in the pits of hell while everyone watched, laughing at his grief.

_**Now And Again We Try To Just Stay Alive**_. The beeping continued, signing his papers for punishment. As he opened his eyes in dread he saw the light of not hell nor heaven, of his end. America looked out the window and saw the flowers lined against the window, his on personal invite to living hell all over again. He lifted his hands to hide his fear something pulled them back. He look down only to see restraints attached to his wrists, of course the next thing he knew he was hearing the angels of hell calling his name in a joyful way.

"AMERICA". He heard them call his title in glee, they were the chiefs and he was the sacrifice. He knew that soon the truth would spill from their lips, the true hatefulness.

"WHY THE BLOODY HELL AMERICA, WHY DID YOU TRY TO-". Britain yelled at the younger nation, under his view America realized he was staring at England. The other torturers were behind him, sadness maybe of loosing their blame thing.

"Why you try to kill yourself aru". China asked but America would give them only a hopeless stare.

"America-San prease say someting, you scared us at the meeting".

"Say something you twit". England said with tears in his eyes. America agreed and disagreed with this command. He didn't want to say anything but knew that he had to say something to them, he spoke the only words he knew.

"I am not to blame". He spoke with such dullness the returned to the light outside the window.

"What, America what's that suppose to mean".

"Your to blame, for ruining me". He spoke closing his eyes.

"How".

"I am nothing but a monster because of all of you, and you won't even let me go to my own punishment. There's no salvation for what I've done". America spoke slowly.

"What are you talking about Alfred". Canada asked worriedly.

"Why do you torture me for the problem you made".

"America torture you, we have never".

"Then why didn't you let me die". America said with such pain made the others want to cry.

"America that's the last thing that we want". England said putting a hand on America's shoulder.

"Your all my own hell, I can't escape".

"He's just confused, everyone". A woman's voice said from the doorway.

"Oh who are you". England asked turning around.

"Unstrap his wrist right now". She said walking near them.

"EH IT'S YOU". Matthew yelled and hugged the woman.

"Aw your all grown up, I wish I could have been there".

"A friend of Matthew's". France said looking at the silver hair, tan skin woman.

"America you know me, I know you do your crying aren't you".

"I do, but how I killed you for Britain".

"No No my little one you forced me to leave but I came back soon after with my people. Trust me I'm very much alive". She said unstrapping the restraints. The only thing America would comprehend was that now he was hugging the woman, no his mother.

"So I didn't hurt you, you blame me though right".

"Not at all you were a new land you did what you thought was best, I'm proud of you my little America. Well your not little anymore, I hope you took care of my son Great Britain".

"Wait son".

"Yes I'm Native America, you raised my son".

"America have mother weird aru". China said getting a wink from Native America.

"Of course I do, Never leave again got it". America stated hugging her tightly.

"Your confused America, your hurt, you feel hated I know right here". She said putting a hand to her chest. "It's killing you and it won't stop". She said and turned to them with a hurt face. "Please stop hurting him, making him do horrible things".

"What are we doing".

"I want to die, I don't want to be near them. THEY MAKE ME STAY TO BLAME ME".

"America listen to me, I have to go I want you to stop this suicide attempts. You only will make them cry alright, also get some sleep".

"EH".

"Good bye America I will see you soon". She said and let go of the crying American. She turned and smiled before walking out of the door.

"I'm sorry America". England said stepping up to America and sat on his bed. "I rarely visit and when I did I didn't stay long. Now I just push you and blame you when I mess up I'm sorry". England hugged his former colony who mimicked him soon after and cried heavily.

"I'm sorry too aru".

"Me too". Matthew said and soon everyone followed them.

"Promise us that you won't try to kill yourself again". England asked smiling at the younger Nation.  
**  
**_**Maybe Will Turn It All Around, Cause It's Not Too Late It's Never Too Late.**__  
_  
"Alright". America said with a smile.


End file.
